Miner's Luck
by zombiedog001
Summary: It was probably Chance that got two young warriors together. Although different in so many ways, they find common ground with each other. Please Read and Review. *Caution: contains a mature scene*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first-time story uusign Runescape. I do love the online game, it's so addictive. But, the characters that are being used are my sister's, and mine. She owns Hunterbeta, and I have Kiux. We were messing around about saying how our characters should fall in love, and we actually decided to type a story about it. But, everything that happens is true, with all our Mithril armor and such weapons. So, hope you enjoy!!**

Despite the smoke, loud-mouthing, and the occasional whistle for attention, she sighed in solitude to herself. Pressing the cold glass against her lips before downing the rest of the bitter liquid. She set the empty glass down and let her head drop back some. Pushing her long, white hair out of her face, to reveal her slightly tanned skin. She cracked her knuckles before looking around the bar.

Plenty of people swarmed this place on Friday nights. Either for a good time or, for a date. People picked their choice normally after a few beers and dancing. It's was dark outside; the moon casting light across the deep ocean. A reflection of it's own face in some way on the rippling waves. Port Sarim was a popular place for people interested in fishing, or those who enjoyed ship rides to Karanja for some deeper-level fishing.

She herself had made quite a living on selling a few thousand lobsters to people in the wild. They needed it for cooking experience, or for a little extra, they could get them already cooked for health needs. She did her business her way, and not many people would put a toll on that. Her extreme wealth could be reflected in her Mithril body suit, lacking the full helm, mainly because she didn't like the fact of having her head crammed in a bucket for hours at a time during combat. Her Mithril scimitar was strapped at her side, while another plunder of her wealth, a 2H Adamant sword rested at ease in her bank.

It wasn't as good as Rune or, Adamant, but for some of her level and status, it was an early bloomer kind of thing.

She should really start heading back, but she had about 5 thousand with her, and the beer was cheap. Not to mention she didn't have much else planned for tomorrow. A few errands to run, and maybe a few lobsters to catch if she wished too.

"Hunter," she looked up at her name, and watched as the Bartender placed a drink in front of her. A white apron covering the bar uniform, while a hair band kept her blonde locks out of her face. "There's a man over there who ordered this for you."

She chuckled to herself. "Probably, some guy who wants a cheap date."

The Bartender shrugged. "Your choice, he looks pretty nice to me."

Well, now she couldn't be a bitch and just ignore the guy. She picked up the drink and looked down the counter. Several guys were flirting with the woman around. Some of them occasionally managed to slip an arm around the shoulders. She spotted one man who caught her interest immediately. He was sitting somewhat in the darkness, at the corner of the counter. White hair falling into his face some; the faint light reflecting off his Iron suit. One hand was clutched around a beer glass, while the other rested on the bar.

She nodded at him and gave a small raise of her beer. He returned the gesture, as the two took matching drinks. She managed to down the whole thing in one drink before setting it down. Taking a loud drag of air before looking up at the man. He was gone at that point. She shrugged it off, before finishing her beer. She paid her tab before leaving the building as well. It would be a long night walk to the middle of nowhere, but she had all the moon to do so.

* * *

Really, all he had came to the bar was for a simple drink and then leave to head back to his own house. But everyone seemed a little on the tipsy side and offers to dance seemed to come from everywhere. Which was why he took a seat at the counter where all there was, was the beer. He had ordered a few drinks, but found the bitter liquid had little affect on him. Which was normal to him, since he had a track-record of drinking. Not that he ever got drunk, but he could down a few and still walk in a straight line.

Tonight was a break-through from his boring day. Running errands back and forth, while trying to mine a few ores of coal in between. Not an easy task, but it was what he was there for.

Alright he had made several advancements in his mining, finally able to buy an Adamant Pickaxe from the Dwarf Mines. It was a beautiful pickaxe, and it fit perfectly in his hands. Beauty in mining too. It definitely proved it's worth. It had taken a general amount from his bank, but nothing he couldn't make up in mining a few bars of steel and a few hours in the smiting shop.

Although he probably could smith some better armor, he really didn't do much for himself. Mining and smiting armor for the people who actually needed it. His Iron armor protected him well enough. And that was good enough for him. Better then running around in clothing. He ran a hand through his white hair before picking up his beer. Besides, who needed great armor, when you had a greater weapon.

A symbol of his struggles, and succession, a Rune mace was his prize and joy. It had taken him forever to get the money, but it was all rewarding in the end. He wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. Not even a Scimitar, which was a common trade.

Just as he raised his glass to his lips, he noticed her. Just a few seats down the counter. White hair flowing over her shoulders. Perfectly tanned skin hidden under powerful mithril armor. A matching scimitar flashing in dim light. He had seen her face before. She was popular in the wild, and at the local stores, or back markets. She could do just about anything for you. Cook anything that was. She could get you a thousand lobsters in a matter of days, and cook a few cakes in minutes. She was highly skilled in cooking, where many others lacked. Which was why some people relied on her for health snacks.

Smiling some to himself, he finished off his beer just as the Bartender came around.

"Can I get you a refill Kiux?" she asked; he came by just enough to where the 'tenders knew his name.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, get a drink for the girl down there," he answered, nodding off to the white-haired woman.

"Hunterbeta?" she questioned after get a clear eye identification.

"Why not?" he replied with a smile. "She looks like she needs one. And why don't you put it on my tab, Alma."

She shrugged before walking off to get his orders. He watched her from the corner of his eye, trying not to look to suspicious as he chatted some with the red-head next to him. When Ama came back, she headed him his drink before walking off to the woman 'Hunterbeta'. He watched as the two chatted some, but the object of his attention laughed quietly before looking down at him. She nodded and raised her glass; he did the same.

He downed his glass in one drink, before putting it down. He watched as she was just finishing half of hers'. He threw down a few coins to pay for his drinks before disappearing off into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, well I was on the verge of deleting this story, but I guess not anymore. I feel back for just deleting a story when people are reading it and seem so interested in it. I just sort of threw this chapter together, considering I didn't expect people to actually read this story, but I guess I was wrong. It might take me awhile to find time to update, I have a lot of schoolwork that needs to get done and not enough time in the day for me. But I will honestly try to.**

Groaning at the sudden glare of the sunlight coming through his window, Kiux sat up and yawned some. He wanted to sleep in, but he had to meet someone today about a deal with some coal mining. And he couldn't miss out on that opportunity. Getting up, he stretched again, hearing some of his bones pop. He let his arms go limp, before walking towards the bathroom. He'd feel more awake with a nice hot shower.

The hot water did knock the sleep out of him, since the cold water didn't come on right away. Leaving his skin mostly red from the burning sensation. Now he knew what it was like to be boiled. Drying himself off, he slipped into a pair of jeans and a casual shirt before pulling on his armor. He grabbed his mace from the table before heading out. From where he was standing, he could teleport to Lumbridge and then run all the way to Varrock to meet this guy. Seemed like a plan, so he went with that.

Drawing the usual circle, and then chanting the spell that was needed, he watched as a blue-white light surrounded him. Instantly he was engulfed in black. It felt like his feet were tore away from the ground and he was thrown in some kind of parallel time-dimension. In a few seconds, the noise came back and he landed on solid ground beneath him. He kept perfect balance and walked out of the palace courtyard where everyone usually landed. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair, before continuing on his way to Varrock.

He ran past where the cows were grazing, occasionally being slaughtered for their hide or, raw beef. The chickens were the same case, except it was for their feathers. He didn't understand why, but it wasn't like he really cared that much. He ran through the solid pasture before pasting where the sheep were running out loose. He had to laugh at the face the farmer would make when he realized someone left the gate open.

He stopped to catch his breath at Varrock's gates, before walking on in. People were running by, talking to their friends at the same time in the dash. Others were chatting as they took a breath in the nice, green grass. He looked up to see the beautiful Varrock fountain in front of him by a few feet. It was a great place to sit and relax, also known as a great place for a 'back market'. Sometimes people would come out here and trade rather than using the real market a few feet away. He sighed before walking over to a familiar figure standing by the fountain.

Dressing in complete Mithril armor, including the full helm, was a man who only went by the name Scott. It was a common name with people would only shrug at. Really he cringed at the name, knowing whatever this guy wanted it was going to be fully checked on. Every hour he would probably come or, call to see if he was doing his job and if he was doing it right.

"Alright Scott, what do you want this time?" Kiux asked, crossing his arms in front of the man.

He waved his hand. "Not yet, I have someone else coming as well." his voice was muffled some by the helmet.

He groaned silently before looking around at the people standing close by. Several people were trading off weapons, while one other guy was buying some lady's black sq. shield. He sort of drifted off into his own little world, as he thought back to what he wanted to mine in his free time. Coal seemed pretty good, not to mention profitable. Also he was learning how to mine for gold, so that would be pretty helpful with making some money. Especially if he could get around to learning how to cut gems, because he had an ass load in the bank. Also to go with that, if he could get around to crafting sometime, he could probably learn to make rings and necklaces. And put that with the gold and gems, seemed like a good source of money right there.

"Kiux!" Scott called for what might've been the third time. It looked like the man was thinking off into his own world. He watched as the white-haired man jumped some before looking at him. "It's about time, anyways, I wanted you to meet a close friend of mine. Hunterbeta."

He looked up and watched as Scott introduced the woman, putting his arm around her shoulders. She cringed some, but did nothing else. Hunterbeta..., the woman from the bar.

"Well Hunter, it's a pleasure meeting you for the first time," he smirked; a liar's smile. He did a respectful bow.

She smiled some. "As well for you, Kiux." she glanced over to Scott, who still had his arm around her. "So, are you going to tell me now why you need my help? As well as his?"

"Glad you asked, anyways, I had this great deal given to me the other day..," Scott started, as he removed his arm before facing them both. "For about 100K, I can get a Rune Scimitar, two Rune LongSwords, and a Rune 2-Hand. I know, it is a great deal. But, the thing is, I only have 75K worth to put up right now. So I told the guy to hold it, and I could get the other 25K within a few days. That's where I need you guy's help."

"Let me guess, you need my lobsters and his..., I don't know, drinking skills," Hunterbeta replied, crossing her arms.

"Funny, I mine thank you," Kiux spoke,

Scott waved his hand once more. "Anyways, what do you guys say? I promise i can pay you back."

Hunterbeta thought it over for awhile, before shrugging. "Well, I don't see why not. What do you think Kiux?"

He noticed how she emphasized his name. "I don't see the trouble, I mean as long as I get paid back for an honest man's work."

"Great, well now, I'll get started on my share," Scott said before running off.

The two stood there for a minute, before Hunter turned on her heel to face him. "So, what exactly are you mining? I mean you have to make your money somehow. People don't go throwing around beers."  
He smiled some once more. "I mine a little bit of everything, depends on the job that's handed out. In this case, it would be my coal-mining skills. Maybe some Iron too, I could make Steel and then some weapons. I'm sure that'll be handy. I mean Steel swords go for around 130 gp."

Hunter laughed to herself before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can make 25K in a matter of days, I could easily fill this offer in, but I suppose I might as well give you a chance."

"You're sounding pretty cocky there Miss. Beta," he commented. "But let's see what happens, alright?"

"Whatever you say," she replied.

**A/N: Also, this is a true account. We really do have a friend who constantly begs us for money.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Considering I don't really like the thought of my computer on fire, I decided to update. I know, I've been kind of ignoring this story...and forgetting about it at some points, but surprisingly...it's easy to write too. Also, my account (kiux) I kind of forgot the password, so I haven't been on in a long time. Still trying to figure out what I had the password set as. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and I'll try to update more often. Honestly!**

Sighing, Kiux stood back just long enough to push his bangs from his face. Sweat poured down his forehead, and all over his body, just slightly making his clothing and armor feel uncomfortable. But, the Dwarven Mines weren't exactly the place to strip down. Shaking his head, he readied his grip on his Adament pickaxe before going back at the dark-gray rock in front of him.

"Kiux, I swear, you're down here more often than I am," he turned at the voice and looked around before looking down at the Dwarf behind him. A brown bushy mustache seemed to cover the lower portion of his face and hung down in braids. A pickaxe slung over one shoulder as steel armor seemed to devour the rest of his body.

"What can I say Charlie, I got work to do. Gotta make a living some how," Kiux replied.

Charlie, the Dwarven man, laughed and pushed his helm up with one hand. "Indeed. We all do. Just keep a look out for those damn scorpions. They keep popping up all over the place. Been tryin' to keep the numbers down but us Dwarves can only do so much."

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Kiux spoke.

"Aye, they're not that bad when they're not three times bigger than you," Charlie shrugged, before pulling down his helm. "Well, I be off to work now. Good mining to ya."

"You too," Kiux nodded, before going back to the coal rock. Swinging his pickaxe once more, causing a piece of the rock to break away. "Sweet." stooping down, he picked up a bit of the Coal and tossed it about in his hands. "You are going to make someone a very happy man." packing it away into the bag at his side, he went back to mining.

Only an hour had passed and he felt the coal bag already getting heavy. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his sore shoulders before shaking his head again. The job was hard, pay varied, and not everyone could do it. But someone had to mine to keep the every turning economical wheel going. After all, no iron or steel, meant no swords or armor. No gold or silver meant no jewelry. No coal really kind of meant no happiness. Stretching, he turned at the sound of slightly shouts in the background. Watching as a King Scorpion emerged from a burrow ground that had been disturbed. There was one kick back from mining, had to deal with damn scorpions jumping out all over the place. Why? Because the best of the best mining zones had to be built on top of the nesting grounds.

No one seemed to want to engage the beast in combat, and just tried to stay out of its range. And if all else failed, they ran away. _Kind of hard to mine when there's the chance of a King Scorpion breathing down your back..._ Kiux thought, and as if on cue, the Scorpion spun around to face him. _Just kidding._ Hissing, the creature darted at him as fast as it's legs could carry it. Fuck, and he didn't bring his Mace with him either. Well, if the pickaxe worked on rocks, why not Scorpions? The beast hissed and lunged at him with both pinchers. One swing from the pickaxe, knocked the deadly weapons away. Raising it above his head, he brought it down hard on the Scorpion's head. Watching as the sharpened edge broke through its skull and jaw as the tip emerged from beneath its chin. Blood and brain matter oozed from the open cavity at the top of its head. Cringing slightly in disgust, he placed his foot on the dead creature's head before ripping his pickaxe free. Looking up to see that everyone else had gone back to mining. _Oh yeah, you're all welcome!_ he thought sarcastically. _Damn noobs..._

He turned to finish up the last bit of mining but stopped as a shot of pain raced up his side. Gasping slightly from it, he looked down to see the tip of the Scorpion's tail embedding just below his left arm. It must've broken off somewhere before or after he killed it. Grabbing what was revealed, he tore it out and shuddered at the new wave of pain. He decided to just give it a few minutes to numb itself down. _Well, at least they're not that poisonous_ he thought, before removing his chestplate. The tail had gone right through the iron and struck his chest. He tossed the useless chestplate to the side and watched as blood bubbled out from the wound. _I should probably get that checked out... after I finish up this last pack of Coal_.

Scraping off the last bit of Coal from the rock, he paused for a moment as the tip of his pickaxe struck something else. Stooping down, he brushed away a few loose pieces before noticing something glittering in the faint light of the oil lamps. He used his fingers to work the strange rock loose before pulling it out. "Ooh, a diamond."

* * *

Hunter stretched as she enjoyed the short boat ride back from the island. Happy in her catch of lobsters in the hours of the day. Her body was sore and she smelt like the water, but it was all worth it. After all, it was a dirty job but someone had to do it. Taking a deep breath of the salt water, something she had gotten use to in the past, she slowly let it out and looked out across the blue ripples of the ocean. Her thoughts whirling around in her mind. Sure, a few more days of lobster catching and she could cover the 25K by herself. Scott knew that, so what was the deal with bringing in Kiux? She pondered to herself before just shaking her head with a light laugh.

"What does it matter?" she whispered to the breeze, feeling the boat cease it's speed as it came closer and closer to the docks. Sighing, she grabbed her bag filled with her catch and started off the boat as it docked. Port Sarim, the old-time town still living on its fishing industry. Kind of looked like it should've been shut down a long time ago, with the bar and boats about the only thing getting upgrades now and days. Shrugging it off, she started on the long walk back to Falador, where she would have to stop to bank a few items. And then after that, she'd have to head back to Varrock to meet back up with Scott and Kiux. Not that she was happy with it, but whatever. She had better things to do, guess they would have to wait now.

Reaching Falador took about ten minutes, and she made a bee line for the bank. Moving through the fading crowd before reaching the front counter, where a man in a beige suit stood behind the glass. Oddly enough, him and the other two bankers all looked the same. He looked up above his thin framed glasses before going back to the papers in front of him. "The usual?"

"You know me too well Roger," she smiled, watching as the counter in front of her opened into a drawer. Placing the bag inside, she closed the top and watched as the man, Roger, opened his side of the drawer.

"I'll make sure they stay fresh till you get back," he replied blandly, retreating to the back room.

"Thanks!" she called before heading out. Feeling lighter now that she wasn't carrying the large bag of lobsters, she left Falador in a light trot. Passing by the surrounding gardens owned by the local farmers, as well as a chicken shed. Running pass the nearby town, where loads of people were standing outside bargaining with one another. Over the bridge, past a cow pasture, as well as another chicken shed and up along the dirt path leading by more gardens. Entering the town, she paused for a moment to catch her breath before heading towards the central fountain.

"Hunter! How did today's catch go?" she cringe upon hearing Scott's voice but muffled her own thoughts.

"Fine," she answered simply, resting a hand on her hip. "Where's Kiux?"

"He's coming," Scott replied, looking behind him. "See, here he comes."  
She looked over and spotting the figure making his way towards them. His chestplate was missing and his chest was heavily wrapped. "What happened this time?" she called as he got close.

He shrugged and laughed some. "Well, I was battling my way through a thick army of bandits..."

"Did you hurt yourself in a mining accident?" she teased.

"It was a King Scorpion," he answered, rubbing his sore side. "Went in pretty deep, or at least that's what the doctor said. Said the toxin won't be much to worry about, but I should try and get some rest for the next few days...which I won't do."

"Looking for an early grave?" she muttered.

"He's just keeping to the deal," Scott remarked. "Now then, what do you say we meet up here tomorrow morning just before we start off?"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno, just to make sure you guys are doing your job," he shrugged. "Well, it's late and I should be heading home."

Hunter scoffed some as she watched him leave. "Man...what a douche." turning her attention back to Kiux, who was still rubbing his side, she commented. "You know, you should probably get some rest. I can cover your days of absence."

"I like the offer, but I got it under control," Kiux replied. "Thanks for the thought anyways."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and turned to go back her own way.

"By the way, catch!" he called, tossing her something just as she turned. She fumbled to catch it for a moment before looking down to see the glittering uncut diamond in her hand. "What?" she muttered, looking up only to see that he had disappeared once more. "Something is up with you." she whispered with a shake of her head. She turned and started back down the same path before pausing slightly as she passed the store. Looking down at the diamond in hand, and then back to the store, she thought for a moment before entering. Carefully pocketing the gem in her shirt, she approached the front counter where a clerk was cleaning the surface to shine.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to see your armor selection."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter came out a bit shorter than the other one did. A little disappointing, I know but I'm getting through it. So..., any interesting review asked for Lemon...would anyone enjoy some?**

Kiux groaned as he sat up the next morning. Clutching at his side before tumbling off the side of the bed to the hard ground below. "Oh God, that didn't help," he muttered, staying there for a moment before using the bed to get back to his feet. While he was seriously beginning to think on Hunter's offer, he just shook his head and stumbled across his room to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face from the nearby faucet before shaking his head as the cold liquid washed the sleep from him. "I look like shit." he laughed, noticing the pale rings of black around his eyes. Definitely the sign of the poison's effect. Several other black rings appeared on his chest and arms. _Stupid poison..._ he thought, before slowly getting dressed.

* * *

Hunter looked around the early morning of Varrock, not the least bit surprised that people were still crowded around the large central fountain. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot slightly against the ground before sitting down on the rock wall of the fountain. Hiding the rather-large bag of hers behind her legs as she waited for the other two to arrive. Scanning the crowd, she saw a mixture of trading, arguing and romancing couples already starting early. _Oh yeah, like this is the place to start the love_ she thought jokingly. Not that Port Sarim was any better.

"Hunter! My girl!"

"Stop calling me that," she muttered, watching as Scott walked over to her. "So, I'm here, can I go now?"

"We have to wait for Kiux," Scott replied, crossing his arms. "I just need to make sure that we can keep this deal together."

"You're starting to sound like a sleaze here," Hunter muttered.

"It's a good deal, and I've put in a lot of money," Scott reminded.

"Then why can't you get the mere rest to finish it off?" she growled, now beginning to feel ticked for no reason.

He went to reply but stopped as someone else seemed to take to his attention. "Kiux, my man! How's it going?"

She looked up as the other white-haired man approached them. Her eyes unable to stop staring at the black rings visible on his flesh, mainly the ones around his eyes. He was dressed in a dark-blue shirt, that slightly clung to his slender upper body.

"It's been a hellva lot better," Kiux mumbled, keeping one hand over his side. "But I'll just deal with it."

"Great, so we'll be having a busy day of working then!" Scott beamed.

_Scum!_ Hunter growled to herself as she stood, watching as the jerk turned and walked away as though he didn't see a damn thing wrong. She turned back to Kiux, who seemed slightly shocked at the look she gave him. It took her a moment before she relaxed her features and crossed her arms. "I don't care what that douchebag says, you really need to go back home. You look like shit."  
"Man, that's one of the first things I said to myself this morning," Kiux chuckled lightly before waving it off. "I've been poisoned before, this is no different."  
She shook her head and set her hands on her hips. "You really are looking to die, aren't you?"  
"If I wanted to die, I'd compliment your body and ask for a date," he replied. "You know, aside from buying you a drink at a bar." he chuckled lightly at the slight look of shock on her face before turning to go. "See ya at late noon."

She watched as he went a few feet before remembering the bag behind her. "Kiux!" she called, watching as he turned. She grabbed the knot at the top of the bag and tossed it at him. Slightly regretting the action as it hit him in the chest and almost knocked him down. "You might want that."

He almost didn't want to open it after the hard object inside collided with his rib. Setting the bag down, he untied it before opening the top. Shocked as the sunlight reflected off the blue armor inside. "You have got to be-" he started, stopping as he noticed she was already gone.

* * *

"Hey Kiux!" he looked up at the call, setting his pickaxe down as he watched the Dwarven man hurry over on his short legs. "Looks like you managed to get yourself some new armor. It's looking good on ya. Must've been from all that Coal you've been mining."  
"More like a...friend bought this for me," Kiux replied.

"That's a mighty expensive gift," Charlie commented, overlooking the matching blue chest and leg plates.

"Tell me about it," he nodded. "But she surprised it with me this morning."

"Oh, it's a 'she' now, is it?" Charlie asked.

"Not like that," Kiux quickly defended, only bringing a chuckle from the Dwarf.

"I reckon so," he nodded, scratching his long beard. "Then again, it might be to protect you from the Scorpions running around. You got those rings around your eyes again."

Kiux waved his comment off. "I'm fine, honestly. It's not that bad. The doctor even said it wasn't a powerful toxin. The rings will go away in a few days."

"True," Charlie shrugged. "But that doesn't mean you should be back here with that injury."  
"It's fine," he lied. The injury seemed to rob him of strength with every pick swing. He had to take several breaks to recover from the pain. "A little scratch."

"That's what they all say," Charlie muttered. "Just watch yourself."  
"Sure thing, mom," Kiux replied sarcastically as the Dwarven man walked off. Shaking his head, he went back to work.

* * *

Hunter sighed as she finished off her last trap of lobsters. Not really paying attention to the large number of them as she placed them in her own bag. Her mind kept drifting back to the early morning with the black rings and everything. Sure, even if it was a mild toxin, it still seemed to have a pretty big range of effects. She had only been poisoned once or twice in her life, but both times had been pretty bad. "Forget it..." she muttered, putting away her trap and grabbing what load she managed to catch.

"Taking an early leave?" one of the other regular fishermen asked.

"Yeah, I got other things to do," she replied, and started back across the island. "This is stupid...you barely even know him," she muttered to herself, paying the fee before boarding the boat. "You act like he's the only person in the world..." she sighed and set her chin in one hand. _What has gotten into you?_

Arriving at Port Sarim, she hurried along to Falador and then along the windy path to Varrock. Arriving at the city slightly out of breath, she shook her head before continuing on. Not quite sure what she was going to do here yet. _A little drink wouldn't hurt though..._ she thought, heading in the direction of the nearby bar. Entering the cool building, she ran a hand through her white hair before taking a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, slightly balding with a stained white apron on.

"A glass of your finest ale," she answered, as her eyes searched the bar. Not that many people, then again it was mid-afternoon. She didn't normally drink this early, but what the hell. Her eyes landed on another white-haired figure in the room. Just across the room in one of the small booths in the corner. She could've put it off as anyone, if she didn't recognize the blue, Mithril armor. Smirking, she paid for her drink before taking it across the floor. "Well stranger, what are you here for?" she asked, sitting on the corner of his table.

"It was only a break, I swear," Kiux laughed, watching as she took the seat across from him. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Break," she answered.

"They have a bar in Port Sarim, you know," he reminded.

She shrugged and took a drink of her ale. "Maybe I like this one better."

"If I tell you I'm playing hookie from work today, are you just going to say the same thing?" Kiux asked.

"Maybe," she smiled, spinning her drink around some.

"You speak in riddles, my fair lady," he laughed, before finishing off his drink. "I suppose I'll have to return to the mines now."  
"I won't tell if you don't tell," she suggested.

"Think he'll get suspicious?" Kiux smiled.

"He's about as sharp as the Coal you mine." she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've actually had this chapter for awhile now, but I kept making changes to it and eventually just got tired. So it's a tad bit short, I know but hopefully the next few will be longer.**

Hunter had to physically shake her head as she kept a stray eye on her lobster cage and the other one on the white-haired man close by. It almost seemed as though he had never gone a day of fishing in his life. While his attempts were rather hilarious, she found them strikingly cute as well. _It takes guts for a man to be interested in your likes and then show off that he knows nothing on them..._ she thought, watching as he pulled his fishing rod back. A bit too hard, as it threw the Salmon right over the dock and back into the water. Snapping the line on the way.

"You're so pathetic, it's cute," she commented, watching as she managed to snag another lobster. A few more and she'd have a nice load to take back home.

"It's what I do best," he grinned, fitting in another line before casting out again.

She sighed and looked back across the blue water. Nice ripples forming over the smooth, ocean surface, which cast a distorted mirror image of the sun back into the sky. The very horizon itself seemed to be in the midst of being devoured by the sea. If that picture could form words, it would be 'Perfection'. Checking her trap once more, she closed the small door before pulling it out of the water. A few more loads like this and she could easily fill her end of the deal. However, as for her companion...

"Oh God! I got a fishing hook in my eyelid!"

* * *

"Oh come on, it's not that hard," Hunter coaxed, stirring her ingredients into the large cooking bowl in front of her. She had added the flour and milk already, time for the egg and she would be on her way to making a nice cake.

"Says the woman who does this as a hobby," Kiux commented, looking at the ingredients she had given him. Not even knowing the slightest idea of what to do with them. "These hands are not meant to be in the kitchen. I have broken way too many things. And why do I have to wear this hat?"

"Well for one, it's just bread," she reminded, mixing all the ingredients together now. "Everyone can make bread. Two, the Head Chief only allows certain people to enter this place, so being here is a privilege. We don't want to abuse it. Besides, if he let you in here, you must be some kind of cook."

"Yeah, like five years ago," he replied. "Why do you insist on harassing me with this...chores?"  
"Because it's cute how you try," Hunter laughed, pouring the mix into a cake pan before walking over to the group of ovens on the other side of the room. Slipping the pan into one of the pre-heated ovens, she looked up at the sound of something clicking in the oven next to her. "Kiux, what did you do with that lobster I gave you?"

"Exactly what you told me to do," Kiux answered.

"I wanted you to cook it," she spoke.

"And that's what I did," he replied.

She sighed and opened the oven door before pulling out the snapping red creature. It's outer shell was warm but aside from that, nothing else was wrong. "You cook lobsters in a pot, on the stove _top_. Not in the oven."

"Whatever you say, Dark Lord," he remarked sarcastically.

* * *

After going through some fishing and cooking lessons, none of which came out too well. A fish hook removal and several burn ointments later, it was finally his turn to get back and do a little showing off. Picking the perfect time of day to head back to the Dwarven Mines. Most of the other miners had gone off on break and the Dwarven men were huddled around in one area of the mine going over records, or something of the sort.

"Remind me what we're doing again?" Hunter asked, staring at the rock in front of her with an Mithril pickaxe in hand. She had bought it a while back and never got the chance to use it till now.

"We're mining," Kiux answered, swinging his pickaxe down heavily on a large rock. Causing a crack to appear and slightly distort the rock's original image. "Gotta be careful though, occasionally you'll hit a pocket of hot gas trapped inside that can do some damage to your pickaxe. But aside from that, there's no other damage, unless you hit a Diamond or something, but those don't do much."

"So...I'm swinging this pointed object, at that rock in order to get more rocks?" she continued.

"They're called Ores," he corrected.

She stared at the dark rock in front of her and then to her pickaxe before shaking her head. "This sounds retarded."

"Can you at least give it ago?" he asked.

"Nah...," she replied, swinging her pickaxe over one shoulder. "I think I'll just watch you do it."

"Oh come on, I did all those things earlier," Kiux reminded. "I got a fish hook in my eyelid and burned myself half a dozen times at the Cooking Guild."

"That's different," Hunter shrugged. "You looked cute while you were doing it."

He stared at her for a moment after her comment before shaking his head with a grin. "You are such a..., I probably won't even finish that sentence actually."

"If you enjoy life, you wouldn't," she grinned. "Because I'm pretty sure this pickaxe can break more than just rock."

"Don't get me thinking," he winced, before going back to his own mining. "Well I'll be here for awhile, you can stay and watch if you want, or head on back to your little Fishing Paradise."

"Oh no, do keep me entertained," she remarked, leaning up against the cave wall. "Don't mind me though, you go ahead and swing at your little rock with your pointed object." she watched as he just shook his head at her and went on with mining. She couldn't help herself and watching how certain muscles flexed each time he brought the pickaxe over his head to swing down. The way a bead of sweat would slowly make it's way down his chiseled face. His flesh slightly becoming a light flush color underneath all the hard labor. _He's gotta be so tense every day after all of this..._ she pondered, busying herself by watching each pick swing break off a larger chunk of rock. _I wonder what he does to...relax.._ her thought slightly slowed as 'certain' images ran through her mind. She almost felt herself blush at them...almost though.

"Thinking hard?" Kiux asked, probably the first word spoken since he had started to mine again.

"Not really," Hunter answered. "Just wondering if this is what you do all day."

"This and more," he replied, pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Although I'm sure this is nothing compared to your fishing."

She took hint of his sarcastic tone and smiled some. "Oh yes, everyday I go home smelling like fish, and salt water, not to mention the back problems."

"Sounds nice," Kiux laughed. "Considering you can get black lung in here, but aside from that, it's pretty nice."

"Ooh, black lung sounds like fun," Hunter replied, before pushing herself back up. "Well, it's bound to be getting late now...might as well head back and see what's Scott's up to."

"Think he'll notice we just messed around all day?" Kiux asked, smiling some as he gathered up his things and began to lead the way out.

"Like I said, he's about as sharp as the Coal you mine."

* * *

And just as each meeting had gone before, they said a few simple words before parting their ways. Scott not even catching the slightest hint that they had both skipped out on a day's work to fool around in mischief. But, it was his loss anyways. They had both decided to spend a bit of the evening at one of the bars in Varrock. Just enjoy a few drinks and talk some.

Kiux pushed aside his bedroom door as he placed his pickaxe right by the nearest dresser. He had opted to clean up a bit before heading back out for the nightlife. His hands and face were slightly blackened by the Coal mining. Slipping off his armor, he placed the new pieces in the antique chair close by before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey! Where do you want me to put this cake?" Hunter called from the hallway outside. She had decided to come along for the ride rather than wait at the bar for him.

"Somewhere in the kitchen would be fine!" he replied, washing his hands in the sink before splashing water on his face. Grabbing a nearby towel, he quickly did away with the black dust and ran a hand through his hair. The black rings still remained on his skin. They were harmless by now, but still pretty odd looking. _Wouldn't be the first time_ he reminded himself before heading back out into his bedroom. Seemed like everything was in place now. "Alright, let's go enjoy some-" he started but stopped almost instantly at catching a glance at the figure in the doorway.

"I didn't hear you. Where did you want this?" Hunter asked, holding the cake at her chest, which at the moment was the only thing she was wearing against her upper body.

"Uhh..." Kiux started, slightly distorted, off-guard and confused almost. "All I have to ask is, what are you doing? Why are you half naked? And, are you going to eat that?"

**A/N: And whoever asked me earlier, I normally try to update within a few days or a week of the last chapter. But sometimes that's not always possible. It depends on how the chapter's going and whether I have writer's block or not. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed and voted to see some lovin' going on. I was just wondering, how far can one exactly take a love scene and not get like banned for it? I want to do one, but I don't want to get in trouble for it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel as though I have betrayed you all. D: I have had this chapter typed up for a few weeks now and did not even realize that I hadn't posted it yet. Forgive me. Mainly for the delay as well as the shortness of this chapter as well. I cut it in half so you guys could get an update faster, and that plan blew up in my face. But I did see how I could get around and put a lemon scene of it. And I am currently working on the scene, it's taking longer than I thought though because I haven't been in the mood to write one yet. But alas, I shall finish it soon in an act for forgiveness. **

"Well I'm not going to eat the whole thing," Hunter chuckled, purposely ignoring the other questions. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could use your shower for a moment. I didn't realize how bad my hair looked till just now. It'll only take a few minutes then we can get back to the bar."

"S-sure," Kiux nodded. "Bathroom's...uh, over there. In that doorway."

She laughed lightly before turning around to set the cake down on the nearby dresser. He tried to look away when she turned back, but luckily her long white strands covered up enough to censor. "Thanks. I'll be right back." with that she headed past him and slid through the doorway, closing it behind her.

He didn't want to question why she was already half naked _before_ she got into the shower, or at least into the bathroom. Why she was using the cake as a 'censor bar'? Did she come all this way just to tease him with cake and a shower? Oh my God, it was a lie, wasn't it? Why the hell did it feel like he was hyperventilating?! "Alright, just calm down...you can handle this." he whispered to himself, low enough to make sure she couldn't hear him. Why the hell did he feel like this? Why did it feel like he was panicking? She was just like any other woman, right? Hell no! She was the kind who would kill you for just glancing at her boobs. She'd slaughtered you if you looked at her legs for too long. You wouldn't live if you made a comment about her curves.

Hell, he couldn't tell if she just scared the hell out of him, or made things seem much more...exotic. Well hey, she was a fine looking woman. A damn-good looking woman...For the Love of God, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! If she was gonna act like that, then why should he be rude enough to deny it. After all, she would probably think he wasn't interested, which was NOT true. He had been admiring her since he'd first seen her that night at the bar. She was beauty in every eye. So...seemed like things were settled now. No more stumbling, it was a straight path from here.

* * *

Hunter smiled to herself as the warm water rolled over her skin. The look on his face was truely priceless, he never suspected a thing. The whole trip here, all she could think of was pulling some kind of stunt that would surprise him. And sure as hell... that had been it. Worth every second of it too. Running her hands through her hair once more, she leaned her head back to let the warm water flush over her throat. Her hair did look bad though, so she was glad she caught it in time.

Staying in the stall a bit longer, she waited for several more moments. She expected him to gain his nerve eventually and maybe come busting through the doorway to capture her in his arms. But after several moments, it seemed to just be a far-fetched fantasy of hers. Sighing, she shut the water off and grabbed a towel from nearby. She wrapped it around herself as she started towards his bedroom. Having left her shirt in the kitchen, she would need to retrieve that first if she was ever going to get dress so they could go to the bar. Plus, she didn't think he could handle another moment of her being topless. Looked like it almost killed him last time.

Pushing open the bathroom door, she noted that he was no longer in the bedroom before continuing out in the hallway. He was probably waiting outside for her, just to make sure they didn't have another run-in with one another. Whichever it was, she just needed to get her shirt back first before worrying over it. However, she paused slightly in the kitchen doorway upon noticing the second figure inside.

"Didn't feel like waiting?" she teased, watching as he looked from the slice of cake he was enjoying.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like," he replied.

"Well, be glad I have five more at home," she chuckled, before setting on searching around the room. "Have you seen my shirt around? I left it in here somewhere."

"Your shirt? No, I don't believe I have," he shrugged. "In fact, I don't think I remember what it looks like."

"Really? I figured you would've taken your sweet time to stare at it long enough to know what it looks like," she remarked, circling around the table. "Or maybe you were just staring at something else."

"Yeah, like maybe your armor,"

"What color is my armor?" she questioned.

"Uh..."

"Just as I thought."

He chuckled and watched as she continued to search his kitchen from her shirt, muttering to herself every now and then. Getting up from his seat, he pulled out her shirt from under his chair. "You know, now that you mention I think I do remember what it looked like. It was kind of brown and silk like."

She turned at his comment. "Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch."

"Well it might just be a piece of one of my old shirts, you can never tell," he continued, looking it over again.

She shook her head before walking over to him. "Give it here." when she made an attempt to get it from him, he just pulled it out of her reach. "You are aware, I'm higher levels than you are, right?"

"Yeah, but what's the point in killing someone over a shirt," he mocked.

"Alright, fine," she smiled, "I'll strike another deal with you, how about a trade?"

"Go on."

"The shirt for the towel."

Her answer left him slightly stunned as about a hundred images ran through his mind. She took that moment and quickly snatched her shirt from his hand before he could regain himself.

"Thanks," she smiled before heading back into his room.

"What...just happened?"

She couldn't help but to grin all the way back to his room. "The offer's still up if you want it."

Yeah he _wanted_ it, but...it just didn't seem right to chase after it like a teenage boy. "What about the whole bar thing? Is that still in effect?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Six months pretty much, if not more, to do this f-ing chapter. I don't know what was wrong with me, I guess six months of severe writer's block but alas I have finally finished this chapter. So to much enjoyment to all I do hope you'll accept this chapter as an apology for making you wait so long. Also if it appears a bit choppy, I just got back into the swing of writing Lemon scenes so I had several practice runs with this chapter. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! **

**And just for warning, this chapter does contain a sex scene which may seem offensive to some. (Just thought I should add that)**

_Well, can't say I didn't try_ she shrugged to herself, as she fitted on her last shoe. Around this time the bars were pretty calm, so she wouldn't need her armor tonight. Which meant less for her to worry about putting on. Running a few hand strokes through her hair, she checked herself in the mirror once more before moving on out. "Alright, those beers aren't going to drink themselves. You ready to go?"

"About time," Kiux remarked as he got up from his seat in the kitchen. "I need to wash down some of that cake with booze."

"Jeez, can't you just get a glass of water or something," Hunter teased; setting her hands on her hips as she waited for him to follow. "Alright, well then first round's on me, just for making you wait so long."

"Sounds good," he nodded as the two headed towards the front door. "Hang on, I just remembered I forgot something."

"What is it?" she asked; faking aggravation.

However her mock teasing was tossed out as he swept her into a daring embrace. For once she was caught off-guard as his hands gently cupped her smooth face. However, a woman of her experience was not one to linger on hesitation. This is what she wanted right?

She moaned lightly before tangling her fingers in his hair. Her lips greatly welcoming his own as the two fell away from the door and more towards the hallway. He paused slightly; pulling her body closer to his as his tongue gently swept into her mouth. Her back arched slightly, pressing her chest against his own before dropping her head back to encourage him in deeper. Not a man to disappoint, he gladly took the hint and deepened the embrace. Their lips burned like hot wax against one another's as though drawing oxygen from the other. Their minds and body only engulfing themselves further together as the hallway walls heard more than was needed.

Both were left panting and sweating when the need for oxygen outweighed the call of desire.

"And of course you would start responding _after_ I got dressed," Hunter teased as she brushed her fingers through his hair to move it out of his face.

"Then I wouldn't get to have fun undressing you," Kiux replied; kissing her once more as she took the chance to playfully tug at his lower lip.

"Alright, you got me there," she grinned; pressing her hands against the small of his back. "By why keep the fun at undressing..."

"Never said I was."

The two took off down the hallway together, stripping off what clothing they could. The floor was littered with shirts and shoes as they slid into his room and closed the door behind them. Hunter drew his lips back against hers as her fingers went to work on his belts. Quickly stripping them away, she grinned against his lips as her hands slipped into the loose pockets of his pants. He only purred in response and slid his hands around her round hips before loosening her pants after several tries. His fingers made quick work of moving the material from her waist as he pulled her forward to kick the material away from her ankles. With more heated flesh exposed he let no hesitation hold him back from tracing over her smooth thighs with his fingertips; gaining more fruitful moans which drew her lips away from his own for just seconds. The tip of her tongue teased his own as she worked her hands deeper into his front pockets and let her fingers explore from there. From the sounds of his deep-throated moans, she hit the target she was aiming for. Pressing her body against his own, she pushed him forward and more towards her sole object in the room.

The bed squeaked nervously as he brushed against it before seating himself down on the corner; his hands eagerly pulling her into his lap. Her legs hooked over his own as her hands knitted together at the nape of his neck. Breaking away for more oxygen, he quickly moved his lips to the soft flesh of her neck. His tongue brushed over her sweet skin as he traced the throbbing artery in her neck before falling into the curve of her neck and shoulder. He bit carefully into her shoulder, gaining a low moan, before slipping a piece of the flesh into his mouth; making sure to leave a visible mark when he was done. Her fingers cruised through his hair as she felt his lips fall further down before being hindered by the collar of her shirt. Still determined though he pressed his lips back against her own as his hands traced the hemline of her shirt before running along the sensitive skin underneath it. A light shudder awakened her body as her own fingers grabbed the hem of his much larger shirt before she started on the task of removing it; revealing the toned skin of his stomach and chest. Breaking away just long enough to shed both their shirts, she pressed her hands against his shoulder before pushing him back against the mattress. His hands were quick to grab her hips as they both twisted into a slight roll across the bed. Taking advantage of the slight disarray in the moment, he pressed his lips against her firm stomach and slowly worked his way up to her moaning lips. Shifting the action more to the upper part of the bed to gain more room and movement, the two twisted their bodies together as their lips furthered with the lust and passion that generated from the thick friction between them.

Her fingers raked down his chest as his lips continued to impress and seduce her all at once. Her hands slowly moved from his chest to trace the small black circles that appeared randomly on his body. Moving from his chest to his abdomen back up to his neck before tracing one that was half hidden at the waist of his jeans, this was the one that caused him to groan slightly at the sensations that vibrated from her fingertips. She pressed against the gentle dip before sliding her fingers back up to cup his face. One leg slipped between his own as she carefully pressed her knee into his groin area and moved it just enough to stimulate a reaction. He groaned deeply at the motion before grinding his hips against her own; provoking her to return his call. His fingertips took to brushing along the waistband of her underwear; causing her to shudder as he touched the sensitive flesh.

"Ahh..." she moaned as his fingers progressed lower to the inner curve of her thigh. She wanted this; she needed this. Her whole body burned in lust for him.

He listened to each moan she made and was sure to follow each one up with a repeated action. Her body shuddered and arched for him and for every single touch. He loved how smooth her flesh felt against his fingertips as he made slow, deliberate strokes over her thighs before working his way back up to her abdomen. Tracing small shapes in her stomach, he ran over the smooth contours of her visible abs before running his hands up to cup her breasts. Although clothed with only black lace, he could feel their smooth shape fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. A gentle arch in her back pushed her chest out towards him and caused her breasts to swell slightly in his hands. Bringing his lips down to her slender neck, he slipped his hands around to her perfectly formed back before working away at the clips of her bra. His fingers fumbled with the individual clips before slowly working each one apart. While it embarrassingly took several moments to get them open, he kept her distracted with soft kisses that followed down to her collarbone before tracing back up her rumbling throat. While his fingers slowly began to remove her bra straps from her shoulders, she quickly caught him in the act before finishing off the garment herself. Letting it slid off the side of the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into one more embrace. Her tongue enticing him into a tender tango as her lips seemed to melt against his own. He let himself be lead into the embrace before drifting his hands down to her bare breasts. She moaned lightly as his fingertips brushed over the gentle curve of her breasts before he trailed down and moved over her half-erect nipples; causing them to erupt into full perks. Her flesh was so smooth and warm to the touch... Cupping them once more, he squeezed them carefully to gain another moan of approval, which did follow shortly after. Breaking prematurely from their embrace, he ducked his head down and ran the tip of his tongue over the smooth tip of her perk. She practically cried out at the motion before he moved over to her other side. Her fingers dug into his skin as he continued to tease her with his tongue.

She waited till he was fully preoccupied elsewhere before she caught him off-guard and flipped him over onto his back. Ultimately switching their roles now. She pressed her hands against his shoulders before leaning down as she traced one of the black rings on his neck with her tongue. He shuddered at the effect before she moved down to the next ring at his chest. Finishing one, she would continue on to the next before reaching the half circle at his waist. Her fingers made quick work of loosening his pants before she let them join the growing pile of clothing on the floor around them. Leaving only thin fabric to separate them. His hands grabbed her hips as the two managed to switch their positions back into a sitting pose as he grabbed at her lips once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the two proceeded to kiss and run their hands over all available flesh. Her fingertips disappeared under the waistband of his boxers and she let her actions be controlled by how loudly he groaned. Heated flesh moved over his full length as she continuously stroked him over and over again. She let him wither in her touch for several moments before working on pushing away at his boxers. While it took several tries the two eventually rid themselves of their remaining clothing and fell back against the comforts of the bed. Their fingers tangled deeply into each other's matching locks of hair as they twisted and rolled back and forth across the mattress, causing it to squeak endlessly. Their tongues seemed to follow along the motions of their bodies before they slowly calmed down and settled into one spot.

A long moan escaped her lips as he brushed over her entrance teasingly before sliding inside of her body. Each of them moaned as their bodies took over and found a familiar rhythmic feeling between one another. Hands clawed at flesh as lips eagerly drained air and shared groans between one another. Sweat created a second layer on their bodies as the light grinding between their hips gave way to friction that made each new move stronger and bolder. Her legs intertwined with his own as her hips lifted with each thrust; practically directing where she wanted the next move to hit. Her back arched with his body as he pressed his own closer against her. The feel of her warm flesh pressed to his own was enough to drive his senses crazy as he continued to enter her hot body with each new thrust. Their lips separated just long enough for them to replenish their oxygen supply before they went at it again. Tongues wrestling for dominance as their bodies supplied what seemed like limitless energy into each different embrace and each different thrust. Her nails successfully carved crescent shapes into the back of his shoulders with just enough force to leave red lines and cause small beads of blood to show up between the split flesh. He groaned deeply at the motion but could care less about the pain and more on the pleasure. Her body was like the wonderland he wanted to explore. The two carefully picked up speed as their bodies were slowly drawing in to a close. Holding close, she met each direct hit with a single arch of her hips and moaned as he struck exactly where she wanted him too. He made each thrust stronger and deeper as his hips pushed cleanly past her thighs and into her body. With only little energy left, he gave in one more time before reaching climax; followed shortly by her own.

Panting after their steamy encounter, he chuckled and brushed her hair from her face. "Well, was it worth the wait?"

"Oh definitely." she sighed.

* * *

"Hmm, wow, you were right." she replied as she pushed her fork into the large slice of chocolate cake that rested between them. "This is good. Probably one of my best."

"I honestly have to admit I'm jealous." he remarked; falling back against his pillows before taking up on her offer of the next bite of cake. "Then again, I can't cook."

"Yeah well you and the rest of the fighting community can count on me to save your sorry asses with this delicious cake." she commented. "Which reminds me, I think we're suppose to have that money for Scott sometime soon..."

"Eh, he can wait. This cake needs to be devoured now."

**A/N: I'm thinking just one more chapter or so and I'll have this story finished! Yeah!! :D**


	8. The End

**A/N: It only took me around two years (and more) to get this story finished but I can gladly say I'm happy to have it done (so now I don't have to deal with any more threat messages lol). I want to thank everyone who read and commented and pushed me through these chapters and kept me going. I never thought that anyone would've ever read this story (or any Runescape story for that matter) but I'm glad to have been proven wrong. And when I first started this story there were only like two pages in the Runescape category and now it has grown fully throughout the years. Also back in my day we had to walk uphill both ways (Not) anyways Thank you for reading and maybe when I have more time I might do another story but it won't be for awhile and I'll make sure I have a LOT more time to work on it. **

"It's almost like a sin to see him that happy." Hunter remarked; watching as her friend, Scott, almost seemed to dance around waving his Rune Scimitar, and a Rune Longsword. The second Longsword and 2-Hand were strapped to his back. She shook her head as people seemed to stare as they passed by the seemingly wild man. "But maybe if we're lucky he'll fall over and you know, impale himself accidentally. In which we may or may not help him."

"Ooh, that would almost be a bitch move there." Kiux commented.

"Nah, a bitch move would've been us pushing him over, stealing his swords and then running off before he can even get to his feet." Hunter corrected; crossing her arms. "But...he knows where I live so we probably wouldn't even get that far anyways."

"Yeah but we could totally take him, right?" Kiux asked.

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Hey what are you guys talking about over there?" Scott called.

"How good you look with those swords." Hunter called back; giving a small wave.

"Yeah, it's about time you noticed." he teased; swinging the Longsword around before sliding it into his belt. "Once more, I want to thank you guys for helping me achieve these great weapons. Now I can finally go into the wilderness and pretty much own anything in my way. Not that I wasn't already doing that from the beginning."

"Right, okay." Hunter muttered before brushing a hand through her hair. "Uh, well I got some things to do so why don't you run off and you know, do whatever it is that you do when no one's looking."

"Hunter, you're such a tease." he chuckled before pulling her into a tight hug; one she reluctantly returned. "See ya around. And Kiux, maybe I'll see you around. Thinking about dropping over to mine sometime today."

"Yeah I'll look for ya." Kiux nodded; watching as Scott ran off and disappeared into the growing crowd of Varrock. "Well I know where I won't be today."

"Oh, low blow." she grinned; hitting him playfully in the chest. "I didn't think you ever stopped mining anyways, coal miner."

"Depends on what I'm doing that day." he shrugged; resting his hands on his hips before letting out a long sigh. "But I probably should go back to the mine fields and see if I can get the good coal rocks before the stupid noobs take all of them."

"Well you can go mine your stupid rocks," she teased. "I'm thinking about heading back to Port Sarim and start on some good morning fishing. If I set my lobster cages up early, I'll get the better catches of the day." she watched as he snickered slightly at her remark before she turned on him. "And just what's so funny?"

"Nothing fish lady, nothing at all." he replied as he started off towards the long trail that lead to the mines.

"What? That's it?" she called; stopping him just a few feet from her. "No kiss goodbye or 'good luck fishing.'"

"Well you know, if you want me to..." he teased; walking back to her. He picked her up easily in his arms before pulling her into a passionate embrace. She chuckled lightly at the sudden turn and raced her fingers through his hair as she gave in to the kiss. While having gone unnoticed for several seconds, the crowd nearby quickly seemed to spot the lusting couple and slowed down their movements to watch the entire embrace. Some people stopped to watch and others quickly ducked out of the way, feeling a bit embarrassed of the long, outlasting kiss.

"That's better." she grinned; hopping out of his arms. "What do you say later on we go get ourselves a good old ale?"

"Hmm...that doesn't sound too bad. I like it."


End file.
